


Legends of Skyrim

by IceShiro



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Books, Elder Scrolls History, Elder Scrolls Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceShiro/pseuds/IceShiro
Summary: This is my attempt to write the Legends of Skyrim. All the books will be straight from the game, not changed at all.





	1. Annals of the dragonguard 2800-2819

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test to see if people want it continued, comment or kudos to let me know if you do. Also all content in this "fandom" is canon books from the game Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, so needless to say i don't own any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a test to see if people want it continued, comment or kudos to let me know if you do. Also all content in this "fandom" is canon books from the game Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, so needless to say i don't own any of it.

Annals of the dragonguard  
2800-2819

Suvib's Note: I have faithfully copied the following from the Annals of the Dragonguard of the sky haven Temple for the years 2800-2819 (4329-4338 in the old colander)

 

2801: Emperor Kastav again ordered the Dragonguard to seize hostages from the Markarth and Hroldan to ensure that the Jarls meet their conscription quotes. Our Masters official protest was denied, as usual. This will make relations with the local populace more difficult, although the "hostages" are in fact housed and trained with the other acolytes.

 

2804: Upon the outbreak of the winterhold rebellion our Master refused orders to send the Dragonguard out to help suppress the rebellion. The Emperor ordered our supplies cut off, but we have made arrangements with the local reachmen and are effectively self-sufficient. The Grandmaster supports our Masters action on the grounds that it violates the oath of Allegiance.

 

2805: The Temple is besieged.The fool Kalien was sent to winterhold and sacked the city. There was a reason he was denied entry into the Dragonguard.But the local people do not count the difference between Akaviri. All our years of building up trust with people of skyrim are now for nought.

 

2806\. We learned of the accession of Reman II (of blessed name) when the siege of the Temple was lifted. We provided the honor Guard for the Emperor's first visit to skyrim, a great boost to the Temples prestige.

 

2809: We received reports of a dragon in the east. Scouts were sent immediately, and signs of it were discovered, but it fled to our approach. The survivors have grown wary indeed.

 

2812: We finally received permission from the Emperor to begin construction of Alduin's wall. Craftsmen from Temples across the Empire have arrived and begun the great work, overseen by our Master, as is only fitting, as she is unmatched in her dragon lore.

 

2813:Work on Alduin's wall progresses. The Master dismissed several craftsmen (from a western Temple that i do not need to name, they are so well-known for stiff necked pride),witch has delayed the work, but there must be no compromise. Alduin's wall is our gift to those that come after us.

 

2815: The Grandmaster visited the Temple in the summer to view the progress of the wall. He has received complaints about the expense (there is no doubt were these originate), but he was so impressed by the wall even in its half-finished state that he gave our Master a writ of regulation under the Emperor's seal. There will be no more delays!

Further reports of dragons in the east witch could not be verified.

 

2818: An auspicious year. Alduin's wall was finished a dragon was located and slain, and Emperor Reman II visited to officially dedicate the wall. The Blood Seal was consecrated in the presence of all the Dragonguard of skyrim, a great honor of witch few Temples can boast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a test to see if people want it continued. Also all content in this "fandom" is canon books from the game Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, so needless to say i don't own any of it.

**Aedra and Daedra**

 

The designations of gods, Demons, Aedra, and Daedra, are universally confusing to the lagman. They are often used interchangeably.

 

"Aedra" and "Daedra" are not relative terms. They are Elvish and exact. Azura is a Daedra both in Skyrim and Morrowind. "Aedra" is usually close as Cyrodilic can come to this Elven concept. "Daedra" means, roughly, "not our ancestors." This distnction was crucial to the Dunmer, whose fundamental split in ideology is represented in their mythical genealogy.

 

Aedra are associated with stasis. Daedra represent change.

 

Aedra created the murtal world and are bound to the Earth Bones. Daedra, who cannot create, have the power to change.

 

As part of the divine contract of creation, the Aedra can be killed. Witness Lorkhan and the moons.

 

The protean Daedra, for whom the rules do not apply can only be banished.


	3. Scourge of the Gray Quarter

**Scourge** **of the Gary Quarter**

**by**

**Frilgeth Horse-Breaker**

 

The tragedies befalling Morrowind do bring forth pity from even the stoutest bordic heart. The dark elves deserve our condolences, but thus far they do now show themselves deserving of the simplest acts of charity there are very different approaches to how to seal with the imminent problem of Morrowind, and i offer two options as seen in practice in Skyrim. One should serve as an exemplar, the other a cautionary tale.

 

Consider Riften, which shares a border with the ruined province. A number of the dark elves have made their homes there, but they are expected to earn their livelihoods as in any other citizen of the great city. They plg trades as merchants, work in the temple, and serve in the keep. Honest labor, to be admired from a race that was so recently in such dire straits as to even warrant this discussion. Today the city still has its share of problems, but they are not traceable to any influx of outsiders in their presence in short, the dark elves have properly assimilated themselves into the Skyrim way of life, to be expected from any newcomer to these lands.

 

For an alternative approach, we only have to look at the once-proud city of windhelm to see what can happen when our arms are cast too wide open in welcome. To think that the city of Ysgramor, whose very name was made in driving out elves from our sucred home, would open itself as a welcome destination for any refugee from the smoking sulphur, is a disgrace to the very idea of being a nord. And what has become of this? Predictably, the lazy discontented rabble has descended into squalcr in an area now delicately referred to as "the Gray Quarter" of the city. They were not expected to contribute and so have not. That they attempt to make over a proud nord city into a little pocket om Morrowind is insulting enough, but the amount of unrest they have provoked even within the proper city walls should give any other Jarl reason to fear.

 

The nords i talk to in the city speak of constant strife and crime coming from the Gray Quarter, with no respite in sgth. The city guard barely patrel there, leaving the dark elves to mete out whatever passes for justice in their native customs. The respectable families of the city, the cruel-seas and shatte-shields, speak with an almost parental affection of the Argonians in their employ, but the dark elves have made no effort to ingratiate or assimilate themselves to the proper city-dwellers.

 

There is cause for optimism though, as Jarl Ulfric is not nearly so tolerant of these substandard being as his fathers were. Indeed, the soft hand of houg can be seen in the cities Argonian  population as well; the fish-men, at least, have learned how to best contribute to their new home. They have proven themselves as models, toiling at the docks with utmost efficiency and bright smiles. It would do the dark elves well to pay heed to their scaly cousins. I would expect in due course that they will find themselves either contributing more directly or once again wandering the land in search of roof and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also all content in this "fandom" straight from books from the game Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, so needless to say i don't own any of it.


	4. Myths of Sheogorth

In the earliest of days, in a time when the world was still raw, Sheogorath decided to walk amongst the mortals. He donned his guise of gentleman with a cane, and moved from place to place without being recognized. After eleven days and eleven nights, Sheogorath decided that life among mortals was even more boring than his otherworldly existence.

"What can i do to make their lives more interesting?" He said to himself. At that same moment, a young woman nearby commented wistfully to herself, :the sounds of the birds are so beautiful."

Sheogorath silently agreed with her. Mortals could not make the beautiful and inspired calls of birds. Their voices were wretched and mundane. He could not change the nature of mortals, for that was the purview of other daedric princes, However, he could give them tools to make beautiful sounds.

Sheogorath took hold of the petulant woman and pipped her asander. From her tendans he made lutes. From her skull and arm he made a drum. From her bones he made flutes. He presented these gifts to the mortals, and thus music was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also all content in this "fandom" straight from books, from the game Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, so needless to say i don't own any of it.


	5. Arondil's Journals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer i don't one Elder Scrolls.
> 
> Arondil's Journal

**Arondil's Journal part 1**

 

Day 1

It seems the cretins of Dawnstar are not quit as foolish as i had surmised. They found my experimentations and needless to say. No matter my work can only flourish without the distractions of living amongst the unenlightened.

 

I have found a cave off the north coast of Skyrim that will be more than sufficient for my continued studies. The ruins of yngvild should hold the materials i need to more about reanimating and enslaving the dead.

 

On a personal note, I WILL miss the young maidens of Dawnstar. Schuh beauty was intoxication. I often found my thoughts wandering around them, imaging secret encounters between myself and one or two of the local girls...

 

**Arondil's Journal part 2**

 

Day 8 

I have established a temporary work station in the cold caves, and have found multiple burial chambers within the snow and ice. While in the first chamber i exhumed a few test subjects, all female. I was stunned to find my mind wandering again to the women of Dawnstar as i examine mt find. At first, i was slightly disturbed by my thought, but later i found myself reevaluating...

 

Day 9

The first trials went splengingly. Each subject was reanimated ina state of total complacency, bending to my every task and whim. I have ordered a few of my new servants to guard the island, while the rest will act as my personal entourage. Standing watch over me while i sleep...

 

**Arondil's Journal part 3**

 

Day 21

An intriguing development. Tonight, my guards have brought me a trespasser they found near the cave. At first i was understandably upset. Not only was i disturbed during one of my few moments alone with my favorite servants, but i recognized the trespasser as a milk maid from Dawnstar. She remembered me, as well and made bold claims that i had been lurking near on occasion, but she was nowhere near the most noticeable of maidens in town. Her continued accusations, coupled with my fear of more uninvited guest, lead me to conclude that she could never return to Dawnstar. My servants were quick to carry out my sentencing.

 

Her body is here next to me as i write this. Funny. Her eyes are still full of life. Perhaps i will try a new experiment tonight, using fresh materials.

 

**Arondil's Journal part 4**

 

Day 28

The new experiment has proven a success! The milkmaid (who's name still escapes me) was revived as the others, bowing to my commands, with only one interesting development. She has reformed incorporeally, more phantasm then reanimated dead. As her glowing visage stood before mr, i found my hand reaching out to touch he. As my fingers passed through her,i felt a sensation unlike any other, as if her essence where invigorating my very soul, connecting with me on a level no women of flesh and blood could do. This discovery is life changing!

 

Day 35

I have ordered my older servants to go and find any more subjects that may have become lost. With the discovery of the inner sanctum deeper still within yngvild, i should have sufficient room to store more new materials until i can transform them into willing slaves. Ilook bake on my daydreams whilst living in Dawnstar and wonder if they were in fact portents of times to come.


End file.
